


Love Heals

by softdado



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Harry Potter AU, M/M, aoi and cian are ocs of mine lmao, i don‘t know how to do this, manu soft, maudado soft, palle soft, slight angst, soft, soft soft soft, zombey soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:52:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softdado/pseuds/softdado
Summary: In which the love of four boys hurts, scarres, but also heals them.





	Love Heals

**Author's Note:**

> so we all collectively agree that paluten is a gryffindor, manu a slytherin, zombey a ravenclaw and maudado a hufflepuff, right?  
> Good, because i wrote a oneshot.  
> I just tried a new style and wanted to write about harry potter so don’t expect too much

Ever since Patrick, Michael, Manuel and Maurice had come to Hogwarts, everything went up and down. Everybody knew the chaotic quartette that somehow always got in trouble, but saved the day in the end.

From defeating huge trolls to driving away dementors, they had seen many things. With Patrick‘s courage of a Gryffindor, Manuel‘s ambition of a Slytherin, Maurice‘s loyalty of a Hufflepuff and Michael’s intellect of a Ravenclaw the four formed an unbeatable team, even if their personalities clashed like day and night.

Even if they had experienced many things, the boys were only in their 5th year at Hogwarts. At this point everybody knew them, people called them the "Freedom Squad". They didn’t know how they had come up with that, but they weren‘t complaining.

It was a normal Saturday morning in winter. Students from different houses sat together, ate breakfast and chatted about different things, like the fire in professor Min‘s office and that he had to share a room with professor Jeon now. Like mentioned, pretty normal. Until the huge doors of the hall, which normally opened slowly and quietly, swung open with such a force that the nearby plates of the students shook.

In the doorway stood Manuel. His brown hair was messy, his robe looked grubby and his poison green eyes were frantic. A faint stray of wetness covered his cheeks. With heavy steps he began to walk to the table of the house Slytherin, wiping his cheeks with his robe, but was stopped by Patrick who had run after him. He didn’t look any better than Manuel. His robe looked grubby as well and strands of his hair were stuck to his forehead.

Maurice and Michael completed the picture eventually with the same frantic looks. The other students wete about to continue what they were doing, thinking the squad had just gotten in trouble again, when something unusual happened.

It looked like Patrick, Manuel and Michael were fighting, while Maurice stood at the sidelines and tried to calm the other three down, without success.

The argument seemed to be getting worse and worse, until Manuel finally said some last words, turned around and walked to his table. Patrick and Michael glared at his back and Maurice seemed like he was about to say something, but got cut off when Michael turned to him and silenced him with a sharp look and a few words. These seemed to hurt the younger, because he was quiet and stared off to the side, while the other two shared one last annoyed look, before they took oof to their assigned tables.

Maurice remained there, hurt and disappointed. For a moment his eyes were glued to the ground, until he shook his head, sighed and, with a sad look on his face, made his way to the Hufflepuff table.

-=•=-

The next days were the same.

The four boys entered the hall, but instead of sitting together at one of the tables like usual, they sat at the tables of their houses and chatted with other students, as if nothing had happened and ignorant towards the concerned questions and looks of the others. They didn’t exchange one word, neither during class or in their free time.

Nobody knew what had happened and they were concerned about the sudden silence and the incidents that didn’t happen anymore.

-=•=-

Jealousy was never a good feeling, especially not for the Slytherin Manuel.

It was hard enough to hide his feelings, strong feelings towards his best friend.

It pained him to see Patrick and crush on him without being able to tell him. Manuel would do anything to tell him how much he loved him. How much he loved his brown hair that looked like a powdered chocolate cake every time tiny snowflakes landed in it. How much he loved his brown eyes that looked like pools of honey he could drown in when the sun shone one them. How much he loved his high cheekbones and his bright smile that could light up every day. How much he loved his tan skin which was so soft and smooth. How much he loved his heart that was literally made of gold.

Manuel loved everything about Patrick, but he would never be able to tell him.

So when he saw him with other boys or girls, it hurt him. This uneasy feeling settling in his stomach and the sharp sting in his heart. He hated this feeling, Manuel had no right to be jealous.

But no matter how hard he tried to suppress it, at one point, it was too much. At one point he broke.

Manuel had just come out of his class, defense against the dark arts, and was on his way to the Slytherin common room when he heard muffled giggles. His curiosity won the upper hand and he stepped into the small side passage. What he saw destroyed him. Like veins that slowly wrapped around his heart and squeezing it, their sharp thorns digging into the soft flesh. It hurt.

In the passage stood Patrick and Kelly, a Ravenclaw student. They stood close to each other, his body pressed against hers, her hand on his cheeks, a soft smile on both faces.

Manuel didn’t know what had happened, his memories were blurry. He just remembered how he had taken pit his wand and how Kelly smashed against the other wall.

Then, how he ran.

-=•=-

A weird atmosphere hung in the air between Manuel and Patrick since the, how they called it, "incident", following them everywhere.

Patrick didn’t mention it, neither did Manuel. They didn’t want to talk about it, but both knew they had to.

So when Patrick casually joined the others in "their secret base", a small hidden room behind a painting on the second floor only they knew about, and put on a cold look, Manuel immediately tensed up.

On the inside he got ready for what was to come. It broke out of Patrick. He asked Manuel all the questions he had kept inside himself. Why he had done that, if he even knew what he had done, what had gone through his mind, everything.

Manuel listened to it, without saying anything, while Maurice and Michael sat beside them, bewildered, because they didn’t understand the situation. They had noticed that things had grown weird between Manuel and Patrick, but they had never asked about it.

Patrick‘s voice got louder, his words more vulgar as his feelings boiled. Michael interfered and cut Patrick off, telling him to calm down. That only made the older angrier and he started to yell at Michael as well who lost his patience at that.

Maurice tried to stop them, scared, but it didn’t help as the other two turned to Manuel. They wanted him to say something too.

Manuel‘s feelings, the stress, the pressure, the guilt inside him and the screaming of the others let him explode. Everything flooded out of him. All his suppressed feelings, his jealousy, his envy, his love. Everything. Like water after the dam had broken.

The other three were quiet, especially Patrick, and they only started to ran after Manuel after he had vanished behind the picture, tears streaming down his cheeks.

-=•=-

Three weeks had passed since then and Patrick and Michael had started to speak to each other again. The fight, if you can even call it that, between them was primarily because of their anger. They saw no reason to ignore each other any further.

So when they sat at the Gryffindor table and chatted about how professor Min and professor Jeon were clearly in love, they both could feel a stare in their necks, but esch with a different feeling. While the stare at Michael felt sad, the one at Patrick burnt with hidden anger. If they gad noticed, they didn’t say anything.

"Say ...", started Michael. "When do you plan to talk with Manu? I mean, you return his feelings, I don’t understand why you don’t do anything."

Patrick immediately lowered his head, while Michael looked past him to the Slytherins. His eyes met Manuel‘s and he swore he saw green lightings shooting out of his eyes, until he turned away and talked with Aoi, an other Slytherin.

"I want to, but ..." Patrick leaned back slightly and lifted his head, watching the candles float through the hall above them.

"Don‘t I deserve this?" A dry laugh cale over his lips. "All this time I‘ve hurt Manu, because I hadn‘t had the guts to confess to him and I was dumb to search a distraction like Kelly and hurting him even more. I screamed at him, Michael. I said some pretty bad words. I gave him the fault for everything ... I ..."

If Michael had noticed the tears in Patrick‘s eyes, he didn’t say anything. Instead, he pulled out his wand from his robe and pointed at the table between them. After he had mumbled a few words, a hologram-like little area appeared. Patrick leaned forward to look at the hologram, confused.

"Look, this is you." Michael swung his wand a small purple figure with a scarf appeared. "And this Manu." He swung his wand s second time and another figure with longer hair appeared beside the first one.

The two figures danced around each other, bright smiles on their transparent faces. Tiny purple hearts flew above them. Patrick was quick to blush. "This was your state before the fight. But ... looke closely."

Patrick scooted closer to get a better look and really, there was something between the two figures. Small, but still there. It was a wall.

"Then, when and after Manu saw you with Kelly." The wall suddenly grew bigger, separating the two figures as the Manu-figure turned away. Tiny tears ran down his cheeks, while the Patrick-figure looked sad as well. "It’ll stay this way if you don’t do anything. The wall will continue to grow and it‘ll get thicker. But if you stop being a coward and actually do something ..."

The wall disappeared slowly two figures were hugging each other now, a special warmth radiating from them now. Patrick‘s eyes were glues to the hologram, the purple light being reflected in his brown orbs.

Something inside him, he didn’t know what, switched. His shoulders rose slightly and a familiar courage, the one of a Gryffindor, shone in his eyes. He looked at Michael and didn’t need to say anything, because the other understood that he had achieved what he wanted. With a smile on Michael‘s face, the hologram disappeared.

Michael was about to shove his wand back into his robe, but he nearly dropped it when Patrick spoke to him. "And I hope you plan to fix things between you and Maurice?"

A cold shudder went through Michael‘s body at the mention of the blond boy and immediately the words that he had thrown at Maurice appeared in his head.

_"_ _Shut_ _up_ , _Maurice!_ _Stop_ _interfering_ _the_ _entire_ _time_ , _you_ _don’t_ _even_ _know_ _anything_ _about_ _love!"_

A sting in his heart made him feel empty, when he thought about the pain in those beautiful green eyes. "Michael?" Patrick‘s voice pulled him out of his thoughts and he quickly tried to hide the pained expression on his face by shrugging and turning to his bag, quickly stuffing all his books in it.

"You know, I have to go. I have to study for something and need a book from the library. Go and get your man now!" Michael stood up, wrapped his royal blue scarf around his neck, playfully (no, only played) winked at Patrick and before the other could say anything, Michael left the hall.

For a moment Patrick just stared at the place his friend had sat just a moment ago, before his gaze wandered to the table of Hufflepuff, where Maurice chatted with Cian. He was laughing, but that laugh didn’t reach his eyes.

A heavy sigh left Patrick’s lips, before he stood up and packed his things as well. But unlike Michael, he didn’t leave the hall, bit walked towards the table of Slytherin, to Manuel. The other noticed him and was about to flee, but was stopped by Patrick.

"Can we talk?"

-=•=-

Michael tried to suppress it, but he couldn’t. It all came up and got stuck in his chest that suddenly felt much heavier.

Golden hair softly blowing in the gentle breeze. Green eyes that had always reminded him of spring and the new leaves of the trees. And his laugh. It was the most beautiful melody in his ears.

_"_ _Micha!"_

A sting. A hot tear run down Michael‘s cheek and dropped on his scarf. Before he could stop it, it got more and more, until a sob escaped his lips and he fled into the next cupboard, not wanting anybody to see him like this. 

It hurt. He missed him. So much.

But after what he had done, Michael doubted that the blonde still like him. He let out a quiet, desperate laugh.

_» I‘m pathetic. I tell my friends to fix it, but can‘t fix it myself. I say that he doesn’t know anything about love, but he knows it the best.«_

Michael stayed in that cupboard for a long time, his eyes red and cheeks covered by tears that seemed to never stop.

-=•=-

The next day Manuel and Patrick entered the hall together, bodies close and hands interlocked. They knew they never could have something like before again, but they were sure that they would create something much better, stronger.

But the couple was worried about their friends. It was obvious that they loved each other, their actions and the way they looked at each other proving everything.

But now it hurt Manuel and Patrick to see them like this. Michael always sitting with them at the table, but quiet and with eye bags he desperately tried to hide.

Maurice away from the at the Hufflepuff table, with a smile on his lips that failed to hide the pain in his eyes.

After two weeks had gone over like this, Manuel finally had enough.

One morning he saw the eye bags and faint redness of Michael’s eyes again, showing that he had cried.

Manuel stood up, took the thick book out of Michael‘s hands and harshly placed it on the table between them, making him as well as Patrick look up.

"You.", began Manuel and pressed his finger against Michael‘s chest. "Will go to Maurice and fucking apologize. Now. I can’t stand to watch both of you destroying each other like this."

Michael’s blue eyes dulled and he lowered his gaze, staring at the book in front of him. "But ... I don’t have a chance anymore." He crossed his arms as his dug into his arm, he was shaking slightly. "After all I‘ve done ..." 

"Now fucking listen." Michael looked up into Manuel‘s eyes. They were green as well, but not as beautiful as Maurice‘s eyes.

"Maurice loves you. So fucking much.There‘s no doubt, just look at the way he stares at you. So stop worrying over nothing and go to him, he‘ll welcome you with open arms, like he always does." Manuel smiled at his friend. It was a warm and genuine smile.

Michael trusted him.

-=•=-

And Maurice did.

He welcomed Michael with open arms, warm tears streaming down his cheeks and a bright smile adorning his features.

So now they all sat in their secret room, behind the painting on the second floor, again. A pleasant silence filled the room and every single one of them enjoyed the presence of the other‘s.

While Maurice lay on Michael‘s lap, who was reading a book, with his head and looked at his two friends who tightly embraced sat on the second couch in the room, a small smile appeared on his lips.

Love gave them scars, but love would heal them again and create something much more beautiful.


End file.
